


The Winter Soldier is Allowed to Have Likes and Dislikes

by CheyRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers all together, Brief Mention of Suicide, Gen, Non Binary Bucky, Steve doesn't get it, Trans Character, Trans Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier is Non Binary, Winter soldier-centric, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is allowed to have likes and dislikes and to make choices. The pretty top stays. Steve doesn't say another word. Not even when the Winter Soldier wears one that sparkles and has flowers. Just looks away.</p><p>Five times the Winter Soldier expressed being Non Binary and One time they actually said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier is Allowed to Have Likes and Dislikes

1:

"I am not a man." The Winter Soldier tells the Avengers one grey day.

"Of course you're a man, Bucky." Steve dismisses the comment, thinking Bucky meant human.

The Winter Soldier stays silent, unsure of how to explain. They go on.

****

2:

The Winter Soldier buys sparkly hair ties as well as some lacy headbands. They looks gorgeous against the long dark hair.

"Don't you want a haircut?" Steve asks one day, eyes trailing across the Winter Soldier's long locks.

"No."

Steve doesn't fight it. Just waits for his friend to become who he used to be.

He doesn't realize the Winter Soldier doesn't know who that is.

****

3:

The Winter Soldier wears a pretty blue tank top with ruffles at the bottom. It flows around the hips and covers the butt. It looks pretty against the tight black jeans, faded and scuffed. It also leaves the arms free for battle. A nice shirt.

"Bucky, don't you think that shirt's a little girly? Wouldn't you want to wear a tshirt like mine?" Steve asked in the common room, embarrassment on his face.

"I like it." The Winter Soldier glares.

"Fine."

The Winter Soldier is allowed to have likes and dislikes and to make choices. The pretty top stays. Steve doesn't say another word. Not even when the Winter Soldier wears one that sparkles and has flowers. Just looks away.

****

4:

The Winter Soldier is not a fan of skirts. Except for the white one with the lace that flows around the legs. Bad idea to wear them, the Winter Soldier thinks. Limited motion is not fun. Plus long ones tickle the top of the feet.

Still though, that one with the lace is fun. It limits motion in the way it clings to the thighs. Makes rapid motion difficult. But when the Winter Soldier can move fast, oh how it flows and whirls out. Beautiful.

Causes a feeling like joy to well up in the Winter Soldiers heart.

Steve doesn’t say a word. Just looks down, jaw clenching.

The Winter Soldier feels something like accomplishment over Steve not arguing.

****

5:

The Spider Ballerina comes to the Winter Soldier one day with a pamphlet. The Winter Soldier reads it. ‘Non Binary Genders’. The Winter Soldier researches more, alone. Learns about neutral pronouns.

The Winter Soldier is uncertain about gender but likes the idea of being non binary. Enby as they are called. Phonetic pronunciation of N. B. for non binary. Fun, the Winter Soldier thinks.

None of this information is shared yet. The Winter Soldier wants to be sure.

****

1:

“My name is Winter and I am gender non binary. If you have a problem with that I suggest you suck it up.” Winter tells the Avengers one quiet day in the lounge.

Steve’s eyebrows furrow in contemplation.

“Do you have any pronouns you prefer?” The Sometimes Green Scientist asked him quietly, eyes full of acceptance.

“I think I prefer They/Them. That might change though as I learn more or use them. It might take a bit for me to find some I like.” The Avengers just nod and move on.

They are happy.

****

Bonus:

_ Bucky shifts guiltily while hiding the pink lipstick. Steve would never understand, they think to themself. _

_ "Hey, punk, whatta ya say about goin' to the Stark Expo thing tonight? We could bring a coupla dames. Should be a fun time. My last night stateside." _

_ "Whatever, jerk." _

_ Bucky knows Steve won't get it. Tries to hard to be the man everyone expects. Well, maybe they won't have to pretend much longer. Word is things are gettin' pretty bad over there. Lotsa boys don't make it home. _


End file.
